lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzzo
Buzzo is a major antagonist in LISA: THE PAINFUL, seemingly having taken interest in Brad. Buzzo also confronts Brad on many occasions. He is a mysterious warlord who is heavily involved in Olathe's Joy trade and offers Joy to Brad on many occasions. Description Being the head of his own gang, Buzzo wears a spiked helmet and spiked shoulder pads, along with black facepaint. He is often seen with a smile reaching from ear to ear with a questionable intent. His gang seems to have an affinity for Joy, forcing many people to take the substance under the guise of making them happy. He force feeds Joy to Brad, starting an inevitable addiction even if Brad has not taken any for the duration of the game. His story When Buzzo and Lisa were young, Lisa would sneak out of the house at night to escape the oppressive environment, where she eventually met Bernard. Bernard grew to love Lisa, which she abused, convincing him to use a buzzsaw to mutilate various neighbourhood animals. Eventually she forces Bernard to mutilate her, so that she would no longer be attractive towards Marty. However, Marty's sexual abuse continues, and it is implied that Brad is also complicit in the abuse, albeit unwillingly. Eventually, Bernard, now called Buzzo for his deeds, refuses to continue mutilating Lisa. Lisa, unable to stand Marty's abuse and rape, and Brad's failure to help her, commits suicide. Buzzo blames Brad for failing to rescue his love, and is determined to blame anyone but himself. Eventually, he kidnaps Brad's adoptive son Dusty and saws off his face. Sometime before or after the White Flash, Buzzo and his gang were employed by Dr. Yado spreading Joy across Olathe to satisfy Yado's perverse fantasies of creating a world filled with Joy mutants. During this time he also vents his frustrations on Brad; tauning his joy addiction and putting Buddy's life at risk simply to make him suffer. He also proposes ultimatums to Brad; forcing him to choose between losing a Party Member, losing a limb, or losing all of his belongings. Yado and Buzzo ultimately succeeded in their plan, with much of Olathe being killed in the war, killed by the mutants, or mutating themselves. Having now served his purpose, Yado casts Buzzo and what little remains of his gang aside to act as the sole ruler of his new world. As LISA: THE JOYFUL begins, Buzzo saves Buddy from mutant Brad and takes him away to a cave, yet is left unsure what to do with the broken shell of the man he has despised his whole life. Without his gang and without orders from Yado, Buzzo secludes himself in a small cave with his captive Brad and eventually comes to the conclusion that what he has done is evil. Determined to attone his deeds before he mutates from Joy use, Buzzo swoops in as Buddy confronts Yado, saving Buddy from Sweetheart and urging her to pursue Yado. After Buddy battles Yado's beasts, Buzzo flings a sword at Yado during the confrontation, knocking him backward into a pit. After a brief dialogue with Buddy, wherein he acknowledges that Brad was a good man who truly loved Buddy, Buzzo finally begins to mutate from joy use, becoming an enormous mutant before Buddy's eyes. Even in his Joy-addled state, Buzzo is able to thank Buddy for freeing him as he dies. Notes * When taking a party member in trade for one of Brad's limbs, even if Brad's party is empty, Buzzo will force your last party members into your party to take from. Due to Fardy Hernandez being a required member, he will always have someone to take. If the game is hacked to have no party members at the the point of sacrifice, the spot will be empty. * When asking Brad to take tough decision, the first time he will demand the second Party member of the group and the fourth the second time. * In LISA: THE PAINFUL, it's almost impossible to fight Buzzo due to his immense plot armor, so don't take the decision to kill Buzzo. Even if you do manage to kill him, a game over will occur due to the fight being intended as impossible. **If you do manage to defeat Buzzo, before the game over screen he will say "I'll end this world now". In response to this, Dingaling himself has stated "As far as Buzzo's dialogue goes? He speaks 50% truth 50% ego". This may suggest that Buzzo holds immense, world ending power himself or controls a tool that can be used to end the world at his whim. * If Brad sacrifices his arm for Buzzo's first choice, then Buzzo will be seen wearing Brad's arm on his head during his second choice. Trivia * Lisa gave Bernard the name Buzzo. @Dingalinggames Dingaling, did Buzzo make up his name or did someone give him that name? Also, who would win in a fight, Big L or Satan? * Buzzo's real name is Bernard, and Lisa used to call him Berny as a nickname. As implied by his joy mutant form names. * Buzzo doesn't wear lipstick, his lips are just naturally red. @Dingalinggames hey dinger! are buzzo's red lips natural or does he wear lipstick? and do you have a favorite type of question to answer? * "Buzzo" might refer to feeling buzzed (under the high of drugs), and can also refer to his history with buzz saws. * Buzzo is an expy of Jagi from Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star), with his obsession with torturing the protagonist psychologically and physically. As a kid, he resembled Jeff from Earthbound. * It's shown in a flashback that Buzzo had attended Brad's martial arts class at one point. He was a greenbelt, and therefore was implied to be more advanced than the other students. This goes hand in hand with how powerful he's shown to be later on. * During the Pain Ending, he mentions that Buddy would have been "a huge asset with the women." This could suggest that maybe Buddy isn't the last girl alive. * The song that Buzzo hums and sings is "I've Got The Joy, Joy, Joy, Joy", a popular Christian song often sung around campfires and during scouting events. The song was written by George Willis Cooke (23 April 1848 - 30 April 1923). The date of authorship is as yet unknown. These are the lyrics. * Many members of Buzzo's gang are missing limbs. This is implied to be because of Buzzo relieving his limb cutting fetish on his followers. Theories *It is possible that Buzzo could be the only successful super soldier produced from the Joy Project. This would explain why he can 'wreck' you if you try to fight him. This is supported by the fact that he knew about Project Joy, he could have figured out where Dr. Yado failed with Joy, then corrected it and taken it himself. *During one of the possible post-ending dialogues in LISA: The Joyful, Buzzo uses a tool he obtained from his dad's garage (likely some kind of buzzsaw, judging by the sound effect) to cut off the paw of an unknown animal and to cut Lisa, both at her request. It's possible that this traumatic experience is where he derived the name Buzzo from. *In LISA: The Joyful there's a cave with a joy lab that contains lots of joy and bottles. There is also a coffin and a note from Buzzo. This was possibly his hideout. References Art File:Buzzo_1497.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Painful Category:Painful Enemies Category:Bosses